


Monopoly (or the second time they all got their asses kicked by Lexa)

by ladygriffyndor



Series: Healthy Coexistence [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Board Games, Gen, Star Wars References, The 100 - Freeform, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia figures out how to cheat at Monopoly, Raven has a hard time ordering Chinese and Wells tortures them all reading the instructions out loud. [AU where Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke live together and they invite the gang over every week to play board games.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly (or the second time they all got their asses kicked by Lexa)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://nightshifted.tumblr.com/post/113359328847/can-you-write-a-fic-about-clarke-teasing-lexa) by [nightshifted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/works). Beta'd by the amazing [Savannah](http://something-about-mermaids.tumblr.com/) . Thanks for the kudos! How about some comments on what you'd like to see?

Raven narrowed her eyes at Octavia who just beamed back at her, and both Clarke and Bellamy sigh, defeated.

"Are you sure you didn't cheat, O?" Raven insists for the millionth time, but Clarke cuts her short. " _How_ do you even cheat at Monopoly, Raven?"

Unable to respond to the blonde's question, the mechanic looked up to the sound of someone knocking on the door and Octavia hurried to open it, hoping that Raven would be distracted enough not to notice the amount of money she managed to steal from Clarke that was hidden under the table. After opening the door to reveal Wells and Lexa, the Blake girl pranced back to the living room and let herself crash on the couch again as Raven started to return the pieces of the game to the box.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what ju-" Wells said as they walked into the living room, but he was soon interrupted by the woman beside him. "I _love_ Monopoly! Can we play?" Lexa chirped as she sat next to Raven on the carpet. And Wells, Wells just sat on the couch by Octavia's legs, pouting about yet another one of his stories on bird-sighting going untold.  

"Oh no, you don't want to play Monopoly with Lexa, you guys. Trust me, back in the dorms she used to wipe _everyone_ off in less than an hour." Octavia said, straightening herself on the couch as the other girl opened her mouth to protest, but she was interrupted by Bellamy who rolled his eyes and fixated his gaze on Lexa.

"I'll tell you what, we can play, _if_ you tell me what fandom this Monopoly is from." He challenged, hiding the box behind his back.

After a short pause that made Bellamy bring his hand to his nose bridge as he readied himself for another serious talk with his friend, she started talking. "It's Staaaaaar....." Lexa looked around confused, reaching for a small R2D2 piece in the board and eying Clarke with a hidden plea in her eyes, the artists silently mouthed to her the answer.

"Wars! Star Wars!" Lexa exclaimed excitedly afterwards.

"Clarke!" Bellamy protested, ready to give his girlfriend a rant about the importance of Lexa learning the difference between the two fandoms if she wants to remain friends with him, but when Clarke turned her back to look at him with one challenging eyebrow raised, the boy was thrown back to the long week after Risk in which she refused to talk to him and told him (through Octavia) to go discuss 'magnificent war tactics' with Lexa each time he tried to apologize, so he shut up and sulked in silence as Raven started setting up the game again.

During the debacle Octavia managed to place the stolen money back on the box. No one notices (but Raven swears there was much less money when she last looked).

* * *

" _Place the gameboard on a table, and put the Jedi and Sith cards face down on their allotted spaces on the board. Each player chooses one sid-_ " Wells sat with his legs crossed, reading the instructions out loud as both Raven and Octavia discussed in whispers if there was a possibility they could get away with ripping the instructions sheet in half without Bellamy killing them (they thought they could easily handle Wells between the both of them.)

"Honestly, Wells... is it really necessary to _always_ read the whole damn manual out loud?" Bellamy asked, annoyed.

"How do you expect us to play if we don't know the rules, huh?"

"It's Monopoly! Everybody knows how to play Monopoly! You buy shit, you lose shit, you try to buy shit from the same color of the shit you already have! You pay shit when you land in someone else's shit!" Octavia's comment made Lexa giggle, but Wells didn't budge (if anything now he seemed insulted).

"You were obviously not paying attention, there are _differences_ between this and classic Monopoly."

"Wells, why don't you just read the differences instead of the whole manual?" Clarke suggested, her face leaning on her palm as she boredly drew on a napkin, knowing Wells for as long as she did she knew he was going to read the instructions whether they liked it or not.

" _Fine_." The boy sighed in defeat and flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. " _If you want to add some galactic excitement..._ "

* * *

"Can we order Chinese? I'm famished." Raven asked as Wells gave Lexa the money the Sith card told him to, clenching his jaw as he tried his best to be a "good loser" as Clarke would put it. Bellamy looked around to see the reaction of the group and when everyone nodded, he stood up to get the menu of the Chinese restaurant Jasper used to work at (not like he ever gave them any free noodles, the only thing he ever gifted to them were fortune cookies, which he failed to mention were already free, that bastard).

Sitting back on the carpet with the menu and his yellow legal pad (earning some scoffs from Octavia, of course), Bellamy prepared himself to be bombarded with orders. After repeating the final order three times and changing details from Raven's order a thousand times (the girl just loves rice and noodles and has a hard time choosing okay?) he stood up to grab the phone as Octavia counted the money she managed to steal from Bellamy's stack of Monopoly Republic Credits while he was distracted writing down the list of vegetables that couldn't be in Wells’ _chow mein_ because of his allergies.

"I changed my mind Bell! Make it noodles!" Raven called out some minutes later and a groan from Bellamy was heard from the other room as he dialed again the number of the restaurant to change the order.

* * *

"I don't like to say 'I told you so', but I _definitely_ told you so." Octavia said, causing Bellamy to glare at her as she pulled out some of the stolen money from her jacket and added it to her stack, she was definitely going to need it if Lexa continued playing that well, and she had lost many Monopoly games to her to know she would..

Bellamy groaned and looked at his depleted money stack ― between Lexa's amazing Monopoly skills and Octavia's stealing the boy was about to go bankrupt  **―** , and in a matter of three turns he did.

"I don't like to say 'I told you so' b-"

"Shut up O."

* * *

Without Bellamy's stack of money to help her (Raven distrusted her too much to let her money anywhere near her and she wouldn't ever risk trying to reach for Clarke's now that Lexa was involved in the game, the girl is already touchy when it comes to board games, but Octavia knew she was still sore from the past week's defeat, she experienced it first hand when the last week she was forced to act messenger between her and her brother ) Octavia found herself in difficulties, and barely survived because of a lucky double roll.

Clarke gritted her teeth as she laid her last bill on Lexa's hand, not happy to see herself being beat by the girl again, but she tried to mask it chasing a small carrot in the Chinese takeout box with her chopsticks.

No one complained when four turns later Octavia  landed on one of Lexa's properties, and after a quick mental operation she realized she'd go bankrupt if she paid, so she pretended to reach for Bellamy's spring rolls and flipped up the board with all its pieces.

" _Uh-oh_." She said, pretending to be sorry while everyone pretended to be angry at her when in fact they were thanking her for saving their bankrupt asses from being kicked by Lexa.

"Now we all know how to cheat at Monopoly, though."

* * *

"But it's still early, though. How about we play again?" Lexa suggested innocently, causing all her friends to shoot panicked looks at each other until Clarke made a suggestion with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"How about you play bank this time?"

(Later when Raven stuffs her hands in the pockets of the jacket Octavia lent to her, she finds a handful of Monopoly Republic Credits and she curses under her breath, laughing.)


End file.
